Joyful Tidings
by juneroses
Summary: More than a few problems arouse when Shego discovers she is pregnant. It will take a miricle for Shego's baby to make it into the world. Read  Review! :
1. Sickness

---------------------------------  
  
Shego let nature wake her again this untimely morning. Her emerald eyes had lost their sheen. It was hardly time for her to be awake but her body told her it was. She got out of bed in a motion and tried to stand on her seemingly weak and frail ankles. Lately, she felt like all she could do was lie down. 'I can't be sick again, can I? I only just recovered from my last cold.' That thought cued the first distress signal of the day. She scrambled down the hall and into the lavatory. She closed and locked the door where she disposed of her stomach containments.  
  
Shego moaned miserably. That was _revolting_. She hated doing this and she had been doing a lot of it lately. _Five whole days now_. There was a sharp knock on the door. _Perfect_. Here she was, head over the toilet bowl and someone had to come knocking! **"What do you want?!"** She shouted more pissed-off than usual. It was probably some stupid henchman. "Shego?" The voice was that of her boss. She groaned, _wonderful_, Drakken wouldn't want to hear that she had gotten sick _again_. Shego didn't respond to him. Another lock, a bit louder and bolder than before. "Shego, are you alright? I heard you get up." Shego grunted. She was not alright, she felt like dying. "F-fine." Shego managed as cheerfully as possible. "Can I get you something to eat?" This got Shego's attention. Shego lifted her head from the toilet and answered. "Yeah, please." "What do you want?" What did she want? This morning she felt absolutely ravenous. She'd settle for everything. "Three fried eggs, two pieces of toast, bacon, hash brown, sausage and fresh pineapple juice. Got it? Could you make waffles too?" Drakken stammered, "I t-think s-so. Are you sure you're alright? You're very peculiar." Shego sighed and didn't answer. She kneeled at the toilet waiting for the second round.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Shego awkwardly stumbled into the dining room. Drakken gazed over his paper to see who had come in. "Good morning Shego. You're breakfast is all ready. You might have to re-heat it." Drakken told her as she tasted the eggs. Drakken waited for Shego to spit it out but however, Shego didn't say a word, for she feared it might come out wrong. She got up and placed in the microwave. "Listen, yesterday I don't think you gave your best effort with Kim Possible. I want you to work with the Kim hologram today." Shego simply nodded without complaint and removed her sizzling plate from the microwave. It took Shego a second to realize it was hot, she dropped the plate and it shattered all over the floor. "What a mess. I'll go get a broom." Shego mumbled. Drakken nodded and remarked, "You'd better."  
  
Groggily, Shego found a broom and dragged it into the kitchen. The image of the broken plate almost seemed to blur in front of her. 'Focus. Focus.' What was really pathetic was, she had tried her best with Kim the other day. She had worked every single muscle in her body at what had seemed like her fullest potential. Kim left her breathless while she had barely broke a sweat. Was she **slipping**? She didn't want to think about _that_ possibility. Shego casually swept the pieces into a pile. 'Now I just have to vacuum them up.' Shego started out to retrieve the vacuum cleaner from the closet. Suddenly she heard a thump and everything went dark.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
**"Shego?"  
  
"SHEGO!!!"  
  
"Shego get up!!!"  
**  
Shego felt a pain intrude her head and she realized that she could see again. As things cleared she noticed Drakken was hovering over her. She blinked. "Intruding much?" Shego asked staring at him. "Shego, you just _collapsed_ on the floor." Drakken reported to her with a certain shock in his voice. Shego's image was clear now. She sat up. "Huh?" Shego rubbed her head and realized that she was in fact lying on Drakken's kitchen floor. He was kneeling nearby her with shaking hands. She hadn't even made it to the closet. She had fainted a few steps from where she had been standing. "I did faint didn't I?" Shego struggled to get to her feet. Everything seemed like a chore these days. Drakken walked her to a chair and asked one of his henchman to make Shego some more food. The henchman shrugged and began to beat some extra eggs.  
  
"Shego won't you tell me what's wrong?" "Nothing. Nothing at all." "Are you sick?" 'Damn. He guessed it.' Shego nodded and poured herself some pineapple juice. Drakken rubbed his chin. "Again?" "Yeah." "What symptoms?" Drakken asked. He was pretending he was a medical doctor _again_. Good old Drakken. She decided to tell him anyway, sometimes Drakken could be smart, wasn't very often though. "Well, I've been throwing up, and really, really hungry and I just fainted on your kitchen floor." "Throwing up . . ." Drakken was taking notes on his clipboard with enthusiasm. Shego nodded and shrugged. That was it. Now that she had thought about it. She really didn't have it _that_ bad. I mean, she knew her sickness was getting her out of fighting Drakken's Kim hologram. That was a plus. But yet, something inside told her she should be a bit more concerned about her condition than she already was. It was trying to give her a dim reminder of something she had forgotten.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(Notes: How do you all like the first chapter? More to come. Just stick with me. I have lots of other fan fictions too.) 


	2. Pregnant?

---------------------------------  
  
_A week later . ._ .  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The door creaked and Shego instantaneously sat up. A whole week had passed. Drakken had poked her, given her shots, even DNA tests. It was the most irritating and exhausting week, even for her. She had been counting the minutes until Drakken would come by with the news. She was beyond uneasy. "What is it? What?" Drakken's eyes widened then he sat down on Shego's bed. "Well Shego. I have some good news and some bad news." Shego sighed heavily, 'Of course.' "What's the good news?" Shego asked hopefully. "Well . . . you don't have cancer, or pneumonia." Drakken announced making a checkmark on his clipboard satisfied. Shego sighed with relief and then gasped, "What?! You mean to tell me . . . this whole time you thought I had **cancer**?" "or pneumonia." Drakken added weakly. Shego shook her head and then moaned. She was hungry _again_. She was going to ignore this. She was eating them out of house and home lately. It was probably just stress. How could she have trusted Drakken as a doctor, what had she been thinking? "What's the bad news?" The good news had seemed pretty bad to her. "Well, It seems I have failed to be a good doctor to you Shego." "You could say that again." "Yes . . . well . . . Maybe it's time we got a real doctor to take a look at you." "Like who? What doctor is going to come take a look at a villain? The only place that actually serves villains is Hench CO." She crossed her arms and glared at her boss. Drakken touched Shego's arm. "Listen Shego, we BOTH know I don't have that kind of money. But I think I found the _right_ man for the job." "Who might that be?"  
  
A familiar voice answered her question.  
  
"Me! The _deadliest_ golfer alive!"  
  
**"Oh god . . ."**  
  
Shego's stomach churned again. Drakken had called _Killigan?_ _Killigan?_ This was the worst he could do. The horrors of Drakken examining her had been terrifying enough. But Killigan? What would he do? Poke her with his golf club? "Dr. D . . ." Shego whined, "I assure you Shego, he's a professional."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
2 days later . . .  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"I got yer results patient Shego." Killigan reported as he stumbled into her room. "Are you . . . okay?" "Two sleepless nights, over-dosage of the caffeine pills . . . he's fine." Drakken said as he entered the room after. Killigan frowned and asked Drakken to sit down next to Shego. "I've got yer results and it's not something you'll wanna be hearing." Killigan said flipping through his medical journal. "I can't believe you figured it out." Shego was impressed. "I took two years of medical school before I dropped out." Killigan informed Shego with a slight smirk. "Just tell us what she has!" Drakken shouted in resentment. "Well, I did some tests, studied her apparent symptoms and . . ." "And?"  
  
**"And you're pregnant." Killigan blurted out.**  
  
It took a moment for Shego to comprehend the words. Maybe she had heard it wrong? "What did he say?" She asked Drakken putting her hand on her forehead. She was sicker than she thought. She had JUST thought she had heard Killigan say she was . . . _pregnant?_ No way. She was still a virgin. She knew that. "I think he just said you were pregnant Shego."  
  
"Aye. Congrats Shego."  
  
"_Congrats?_ **CONGRATS?!** You march in here all giddy to tell me some great news which is . . . I'm **pregnant?**" Shego's breathing was irregular. "3 weeks along, is my guess." "No! Drakken this was your worst! This man can't make a diagnosis!" Shego was outraged. "I have plenty of evidence if you want to look it over." Killigan said drawing Drakken away from his irritated assistant. "Well alright. Let's look over your diagnosis and see what's _REALLY_ wrong." "I'm telling you . . ." The two villains left the room bickering.  
  
'Am I pregnant? Really, _seriously_ pregnant?' Shego thought rubbing her stomach. She certainly didn't feel anything. And she had never had sex with anyone ever in her life. Shego had always had been one of those people who had drawn her line at sex. That's why she had broken up with Junior.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Shego and Junior had just finished their make-out session on the sofa and both of them were left astonished and breathless. "You're . . . _great_." Junior said touching her face. Shego grinned. "I'm a tiger." "Yeah well . . . I'm a lion. Let's take this little jungle game upstairs." Junior winked. Faint fear thrills went through Shego's veins and her face vanished all its color. "Idiot. Lions and tigers don't mate. Tame the game, stat." Junior whined, "But Shego, I'm a lion, you're a tiger, mate with me or I'll get a bear." Shego sighed, "Then find yourself a bear." Shego said getting up from the sofa and heading towards the door, "Does this mean you're dumping me?" Junior was hurt. "Yeah, I guess it does."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'Not even that time. And I really, really liked him too.' Shego could hear them arguing from outside, just faintly, the walls were sound-proof. Shego stumbled out of bed and pressed her ear against the door so she could hear them more clearly.  
  
Drakken: So it's true then?  
  
Killigan: I can run an ultrasound to be sure. But her pregnancy test came out positive.  
  
Drakken: You gave her one? Didn't she protest?  
  
Killigan: She didn't know it was a pregnancy test; anyway, it came out positive.  
  
Drakken: Whose baby would she be pregnant with anyway? She broke up with Junior a while back, almost a year ago. I doubt he's the father.  
  
Killigan: Has she hooked up with anyone since?  
  
Drakken: I don't believe so.  
  
Killigan: I think you should ask her. I doubt you know everything that's going on in her life.  
  
Drakken: Why don't you ask her?  
  
Killigan: Because . . . I don't _want_ to.  
  
Drakken: So why should I ask?  
  
Killigan: Because you have a connection with her.  
  
Drakken: A connection?  
  
Killigan: Does she really open up to anyone besides you?  
  
Drakken: Killigan . . . Shego doesn't open up to anyone.  
  
Killigan: Well, you're her best hope. Any who, I've got to get back to my home. Got meself a burnin' cravin' for some fresh cooked haggis. Call me if you need any more medical procedures done!  
  
Shego was dumbfounded. Now that she thought about it, she did remember having a pregnancy test, or something like it. She remembered asking Duff what the test was and he refused to tell her. 'Oh. That's why.' Shego thought making her way over to her bed again. Drakken would be in again to talk to her about 'her condition'. How would she fight now? How would she face public as a mother? Shego felt so angry with herself. She had **_PROMISED_** herself, to never have sex until after she was married. Now she was pregnant with god only knows whose child. What had happened to her?  
  
**"Shego!"** That made her jump. It always did. Why couldn't he knock for once in his life? "_What?_" "I've come to discuss your _CONDITION_ with you." "Oh joy, oh rapture! Why don't you pull up a chair and we'll be merry and sing about these joyful tidings!" "This is no time for your mouth!" "Like I'm supposed to be **HAPPY** about this?" Shego yelled turning her head from Drakken. Now what did he think of her? Did she think she was some _whore_? Was he going to fire her?  
  
"Shego, I know this might sound crazy, but Killigan is right, all directions point to pregnancy. I'm sorry if you didn't want this." Drakken said opening up a window for her. It was so stuffy in here, how could Shego live like this? "Thanks. And I didn't. **I promised I would _never_ have sex, not until I was married.**" Drakken looked at her and just burst out laughing and tried to cheer her up, "Well that's silly, if you wait till you're married you'll find out your partner **sucks in bed**!" This failed to make Shego express amusement. Tiredly, she hit him with a pillow. "Drakken, I'm a virgin! I know it! I never had sex! Ever!" Shego was beginning to get defensive. "Are you _sure_?" "Yes!" Drakken rubbed his chin thoughtfully. This was complicated. Why was Shego pregnant?  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Shego sighed and got out of bed. "_I'll_ get it." She said stumbling towards the phone. If she really WAS pregnant, she didn't want to feel _totally_ useless.  
  
--------------------------------- 


	3. Flashback

(Notes: Hey!!!! If any of you read 'Her Metal Heart' this chapter is going to resemble one of my older chapters just a bit. Please bear with me.)

---------------------------------  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"**Shego!!** Great, I got hold of you!! I've figured it out!!"  
  
By the voice, Shego could already tell who it was.  
  
"Killigan?"  
  
"Aye. I'm drivin' home and I came up with the answer. I know who the father is."  
  
"Who?" Shego was anxious.  
  
"Drakken." He answered simply.  
  
Shego was in disbelief.  
  
"Drakken? My Drakken? As in . . . _my_ boss?" Shego was indignant by this resolve. 'How in hell?' She thought rubbing her head. Now it was spinning. This was all going so fast.  
  
"Yeah. I just remembered now."  
  
"How would you remember something I couldn't?"  
  
"Remember the whole **_DNAmy_** bit?" Killigan reminded her.  
  
Memories sank back in.  
  
"Oh." Shego's voice was dull and flat. "I-I've got to go now Killigan. Thanks for your call."  
  
Shego slammed the phone into the receiver and Drakken was staring blankly at her. "What did Killigan say about me?" Drakken asked curiously. He had heard his name mentioned in the conversation. 'Drakken? Drakken is the _father_? Oh my god . . .' Shego tried to force a smile on her face as she slowly pulled out a chair, "You may want to sit down for this . . ."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You're _sweet_, but the truth is, my heart belongs to another."  
  
"It what?"  
  
"I did some radical mutation on his hands and feet. Isn't that romantic? I hope we can still be friends."  
  
**"SHEGO!!!!"  
**  
"What?!" Shego had wandered over to them since she had jumped off the hovercraft. "Amy . . . she dumped me." He said softly sobbing. "Are you . . . crying?" "Don't rub it in! It's not fun to get your heart broken Shego! Remember that!" Shego started to back away from her boss, "Yeah whatever, I'm going to get a drink from the bar. I'll meet up with you later. _Ciao_." Drakken grabbed onto her ankle. "Please no! Don't leave me! Let me come too!" He whimpered dragging along with her as she walked. Shego stopped and rolled her eyes. "Fine, tag-along if you must."  
  
Shego angrily kicked the door open and immediately there was a chorused greeting, "Shego!" Friendly faces waved at the villainess. Shego smiled back and sat down at a table of men. "Who the blue ninny?" "I'm not a _ninny_ my IQ happens to be . . ." Shego cut him off. "That's Drew. _My_ boss." Drakken gave Shego cold death glares. "Actually my name is . . ." Drakken was interrupted when Shego pile-drove him into the ground. "Dr. D," Shego whined, "I don't want them to know I work for a doctor." "But I . . ." "Your name is Drew and that's final!"  
  
"Havin' some fun down 'ere with Drew are you?" grunted one of the man. Shego popped back up and brushed herself off. "Yeeeeeah, _he_ wishes." "What'll ya have?" Asked a slutty barmaid. It took Drakken a second to grasp the fact that it was Andrea-Lynn. "Andrea?" Drakken asked staring at her astonished. That was _beyond_ belief. "Can I have a dry martini?" Asked Shego folding her hands. "Same for me!" Drakken chimed in sitting down next to Shego. "Same ere!" The whole table chorused. Andrea wrote them down and went up to the bartender. "Killigan, twelve dry martinis."  
  
"_Killigan_? Is he here to?" Drakken asked Shego. Shego sighed and nodded.  
  
"Hey Dr. Drakken." Killigan waved to him. Shego groaned. '_Great_.' "Dr. Drakken?" People at the table started to laugh. "Yeah, consider it a stage name thing." Shego said silencing them again. Drakken whispered into Shego's ear, "Why is Killigan here? Why is Andrea-Lynn here?" "They work here." Shego answered.  
  
"It's a part-time job thing. Perfectly legal too." Andrea-Lynn said handing out the martinis. "Legal?" "Yeah totally. We have some nice income to do our evil business with." Andrea said winking at Killigan. Killigan winked back and walked over, "A lot of the evil people associate here, actually, no _good-hearted_ person has walked in here for _years_. All of us are **villains**." Killigan removed his apron and sat down with them. Andrea sat down too. "Didn't Kim try to stop you?" "There's nothing she can do." Andrea said. "It's officially a legal business." "An evil bar? Shego! Why didn't you _tell_ me about this?" "I didn't want you to know. This is my sanctuary away from _you_." Shego told him. Drakken looked very grim. "Everyone **hates** me." Drakken gulped down his martini. "Have another?" Killigan asked graciously. "Make it two." Shego said putting down her glass. Killigan chortled and went back to work. "We don't hate you," Andrea said sweetly, "We just don't appreciate your um . . . evil talents." "Might as well be the same thing. Everyone **hates** me." "What's the sitch?" Andrea asked making the whole bar burst into laughter except Drakken. "I fell in love in one day. For once I felt like a kid again. She was _amazing_ but . . ." "She was a _heart-breaker_." Shego informed them. "DNAmy?" guessed Andrea. More glasses clanked on the table. Drakken took his next martini and took a gulp of it before nodding. Killigan and a few other men laughed mutually. "What's so funny?" "Amy has had flings with everyone. She'll really kick you in the balls but later, you'll be able to laugh about it later. You'll realize she's only a butt-ugly flirt." Drakken sighed. "Yeah . . . maybe, can I have another?" "Yeah." "Me too. Why not bring over a _whole tray_ of martinis while you're at it?" Shego requested as Killigan rose to his feet again to go fetch more drinks. "Got a **_cravin'_** tonight eh?" Killigan remarked to Shego. She shrugged.** "Not really."** "Bring on the Martini's!" Drakken cheered. "Don't you think you've had enough?" Drakken gasped, "What? Are you afraid of a little alcohol? Miss Nun, I'm sorry I had no idea!" Shego narrowed her eyes, "I'm afraid for you." "Don't be, I can totally handle myself!" Drakken assured his assistant. Shego smiled and said, "Alright _you're on._"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
**Ten Minutes Later . . .  
**  
---------------------------------  
  
Drakkens eyes were glassy and so were Shego's, they were swaying around **dangerously**. "Drakken, I'm putting the limit here." Killigan said resolutely. "Yeah, if we don't stop both of you, we _can't_ keep this business legal!" Drakken suddenly burst into tears. Shego hiccupped. "What's wrong Drakkie?" "I miss the Daby!" "You mean DNAmy right?" asked Andrea helpfully. She was used to villains getting drunk like this. "I know how say Daby!" Drakken was drooling. "What's she ever done for you?" Shego could barely talk. "I love her!" "I'll show you love!" Shego yelled pouncing on Drakken and knocking him to the ground. Both of them began to make-out insanely right there.  
  
**"Yeah!!!"** All the guests of the bar approved of this show.  
  
"No! Stop!" Andrea-Lynn started towards them. Andrea knew that Shego would not want to be doing this if she weren't intoxicated right now. Killigan grabbed her shirt collar. "Don't try to stop them." He hissed to her. "What? Are you mad?!" "Hey, think of the regulars Andrea . . . they're enjoying this." "You don't think they'll actually . . ."  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for."  
  
"You are a _BAD_ man."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Shego remembered waking up and Killigan informing her just what had happened to them. It was absolute shock for both of them and they both had had splitting headaches. The night had been more intimate then expected, in fact they had just excepted a night at the bar, not being a show there. That incident had left her a mess for a while. Then they both agreed to never discuss it again.  
  
"I still _can't_ believe I forgot." Shego said to her boss after she had explained the whole story. Drakken nodded blankly. "So then this means you are pregnant with . . . _my son_?" "Yeah," Shego said dismally, "Hey wait a minute! How do you know it's a son?" "Because it's something I just know. I need a son to assume all world-taking-over schemes after my passing." "_Right_ . . . Of course fate is going to give you a son then." "You make it sound so implausible." Drakken gloated. Shego groaned. She didn't want to be pregnant! This could _NOT_ be happening to her! And with _**Drakken's baby**_? She did NOT want to bear his child! That was like beyond gross. She didn't even _love_ him, how could she possibly love this baby? "Listen Shego," Drakken said taking her hand and squeezing it tightly, "I really think we ought to see a specialist. I'll call Hench CO, we'll set up an appointment." Drakken said. Shego's face immediately lit up and she hugged Drakken, "Thank you! Thank you!" _Anyone_ was better than Killigan.  
  
---------------------------------


	4. Unfortunate News

--------------------------------  
  
Shego was **_neurotic_** to hear the doctor's word. She was _more_ than pleased that Drakken had set up an appointment. Now she just had to have a bit of hope. Maybe, just maybe, Killigan and Drakken were both wrong. Or was she? She honestly felt it was she. Yet if she remained positive _maybe_. . . The door opened and Shego was startled. "Ms. Lipsky? I have your results for you." "Actually... Drew and I aren't married." She informed the doctor in a matter-of-face tone. She absoulutly HATED when people made this mistake. The doctor's face looked startled, he quickly asked her if she wished to have Drakken present. Shego profoundly refused. "I'd prefer him to continue sitting on his fat ass, reading that old magazine in the waiting room." She retorted. The doctor chuckled somewhat and asked her to sit down. "For one thing, Ms . . . erm . . . Shego, you are officially pregnant." Shego hung her head in shame and didn't say anything. She had known this was approaching. "Is the father Drew?" Shego murmured to the doctor in uncertainty. The doctor nodded. Shego was now dead silent for this was her nightmare come true. "I have something even more important I must, must, tell you." Shego's eyes widened. 'More bad news I suppose.' "It's a pretty _critical_ hypothesis," The doctor continued, "It's best I tell you early so you have time to think this over." The doctor was still trying to put off what he wanted to say. Shego felt a lump in the very back of her throat. "Well?" She asked impatiently. The doctor looked uneasy. "We've run tests, many times, and we have some... doubts." "Doubts?" Shego asked completely spaced out. 'What in the hell?' "Yes, I know it's terrible," He took her hand and squeezed it, "But, You CANNOT have a baby You are physically incapable." He finished his eyes serious still focused on her certain shock. "What?" "Well, at first we were concerned about your morning sickness starting so very early. Three weeks. That COULD be normal, but we investigated as we would any other patient." He explained. Shego nodded hassled. This was not the way she wanted her life to be. "It appears you have a history in fighting right?" "I mastered just about every form of marshal arts known." She said proudly. Shego was always happy to admit her skill. "Have you fought Kim Possible?" Because the doctor was an employee of Hench CO he was very familiar with the teen hero. "Yeah, thousands of times." "Injured by her ever?" Shego nodded and started to show him multiples of scars on her body. "It also indicated that you've never had a very balanced diet." "Jail food isn't one of my favorites. I usually skip meals until I break free." "Well, we've found some serious internal injuries and we have to tell you now. The risk of you and your baby dying during labor is extremely high. The decision is yours of course, you can get an abortion done, _or_ take the risk. It's your call Ms. Shego." The doctor smiled frailly and shook her cold hand. She didn't return the shake. Her hands were trembling and her lips were pressed tightly together. She uttered softly, "Okay." The doctor smiled at her and began to exit. Shego noticed his smile slowly vanish into a frown as he shut the door, leaving her alone in his office.

It took her a moment to compose herself. It was a very concise conversation with a ton of information. She sighed. 'I can't have a baby? I wasn't planning on keeping him . . . or her, but what if I want to have a child later? In all honesty, I've come to love this little joy growing inside of me. It's kind of cool.' She lingered in the office a bit longer. She should have departed by now, but she wasn't anxious to tell Drakken the news. On the doctor's desk were photographs. The doctor had a family. A big large family bustling with people. Elderly grandparents, a very large-stomached woman with the doctor himself. Children were scattered throughout the picture. All ages too. Even so, the parents looked fairly young. So very happy. A large happy family, something she really would never have. Shego pushed some papers aside and found more photos. One of just his three children. All boys they were. She turned over the paper to read the names: Avery, Ryan, and Auron. Christmas 2002. Something was wonderful about the smallest child Auron. He had such an innocent cherubic face. The other two boys were older and getting into mud and grime. The eldest child had the other child wrestled to the ground! But something seemed so sweet about that little boy. She could almost hear his laughter. Just one single photo gave her memories that she never would come to know.

Suddenly she heard knocking on the door. "Doctor? Are you in here?" It was that ditzy blonde nurse Shego had spotted earlier. Swiftly folded the photo and slipped it out of sight. "I'll take this with me." She whispered. She emerged from the door and kept running past the nurse. She had whizzed by the nurse so fast that she had been mistaken as the doctor. "No, wait!" she called to Shego.

Shego smiled and pulled open the door to the waiting room and almost immediatly Drakken lifted his head from his magazine. "How _is_ my son?" He asked. Shego blinked and began, **"Well . . ."**

--------------------------------


	5. The Baby Will Die!

* * *

Shego took his hand which made Drakken jump inside. Shego had never done this before.

"You may want to sit down."

_'Uh-oh.'_

Even Drakken, the most thick person when it came to women. But he knew something was bad. And this was much worse than bad if that even made sense. He took a seat as Shego continued to hold his hand. She away from him and sighed, "The baby"

"What about him?"

Shego gave a staggered sigh and then tried, "H-He is—"

She couldn't do it.

Drakken's face was full of hope and so much joy. _'How can I break this to him?'_ Shego glanced down and noticed they were still holding hands. Instantly she let go and felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She wanted someone to wake her up from this horrible nightmare.

"What is it?" Drakken noticed that Shego's eyes were misty.

"N-Nothing." She said trying to push his concern away.

Shego could hear a scream from the distance. A mother was having her infant's ears pierced. The child could be heard crying in attempt to stop the pain. Anyone would've known that baby was suffering and hating everyone moment of it.

**_"Monster."_** Shego muttered to herself as the crying became louder.

If there was one thing Shego had a soft spot for right now, it was children. Villain or not, they were just so darn cute; like a little bud waiting to blossom into a doctor, a police officer, or maybe a teacher.

'If I was a mother, I'd be a good mother. I'd give my kids the right diet and the right discipline. I'd teach them the stuff they'd need to know and I'd never make them pierce their ears. I'd even let them lick the cookie dough off the spoons.' Shego thought as her frown turned into a grimace.

"Shego," Drakken faced her, "I know something is wrong. Can't you tell me what it is?"

Shego looked frozen in her seat. She looked almost scared in a freakish way. For all the years he knew Shego, he knew two things for sure: She was ruthless and she was fearless. The only thing that was moving on her was her hands which twisted uneasily in her lap. She was trying to sanitize the hand that had held that of her boss.

Drakken was beginning to fret. Shego never was this down. She looked near crying, something was definitely not right. He reached for her hand to comfort her but she pulled away. She was shaking like crazy.

"Shego--"

Shego's hands curled into two fists and she stood up not really attaining any balance. She almost fell over.

**"YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH?"** She yelled.

Heads spun around and doctors peered out of the offices and shrugged. Patients looked at them with a new dawning of interest. Nothing remotely interesting happened in the doctor's office except the occasional hold-up by some want-to-be-big-shot villains.

Drakken gulped and nodded.

Shego growled then cried, **"THE BABY IS GOING TO _DIE_!"**

Shego couldn't look at Drakken anymore. Drakken didn't say a word. He couldn't think of one. Shego breathed and then noticed people returning to their business pretending as if they hadn't noticed a thing. She placed her head into her heads humiliated by her outburst. Drakken noticed tears escape her hands.

Suddenly Shego felt like she couldn't be in the same room anymore. Here she was, with a man she didn't love, pregnant, and announcing publicly her baby was going to die. She couldn't stand here any longer in this goddamned office. She let her feet carry her as fast as she could go out the door.

Drakken knew right then and there, she didn't want him to follow her.

_'I'm going to have to do some hard thinking.'_

* * *

(**Notes:** Wow, I finally updated this one! Hope you liked the chapter!) 


	6. Worries and Apologies

* * *

Doctor Drew Theodore Lipsky opened the door to his lair and home to see that Shego had not yet returned. He had stopped for one of the _saddest_ meals of his entire life and had taken a near hour to eat single muffin before giving up and heading home. Seeing that Shego had not come home made him anxious and worried. What if something had happened to her? Drakken quickly pushed this thought aside. Shego could handle herself.

_'But what if she ran away?'_

Drakken gasped at this prospect and rushed up the stairs and pushed open the door of Shego's room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed her room still contained all her belongings. Shego would come home sometime. _'It's silly of me to worry. After all it's only been an hour and a half. I should just call her.'_

With that thought, he took out his cell phone and pressed #2 on his speed dial. Almost instantly her phone transferred to her voice mail:

**_"Hey, You've reached Shego. I'm not here right now... If you're ex-boyfriends... eat your heart out, if you're Hego... don't waste your breath... and if you're Drakken... take a number. Anyone else, leave a message!"_**

Drakken groaned from slight irritation and then shut off his phone. He wouldn't have known what to leave in a message anyway. Slowly he let the phone drop from his hand to his waist. Then he let it hit the carpet. The phone battery fell out but he didn't even bother to put it back together. Drakken let his body collapse into his easy chair where he gripped the arm rests tightly with restlessness.

After a solid minute of attempting to calm himself, Drakken reached to the side table and retrieved a white paperback book labeled in red ink: 'THIS IS NOT MY DIARY'

Drakken pulled back the cover and held his pen against the page. Even just holding it there gave him great pain. Writing about this incident would make him relive the pain again. But for some reason he felt he needed to have his day on paper. It was a daily ritual he had no intent of breaking:

Dear Diary... er... Journal,

_Shego told me that Diaries are for girls so now this is going to be a journal I guess._

_I took Shego to the doctor's office today. It was the most nerve-racking thing I'll tell you. It almost took an hour but it seemed like years. I was in the waiting room trying to accommodate my future with or without a baby. I knew whatever happened would be awkward. I don't love Shego and don't plan on loving her... that way. Even if there was no baby, it would still make for weeks and weeks of emotional roller coasters. Still... I always wanted a son so there was a little thread of hope dangling inside of me. After all these heart wrenching thoughts I tried reading to relax, but it was no use, I couldn't get it out of my mind. Whatever happened would change my life forever. Anyway, she finally comes out with this sort of ghastly exterior to her. I knew something was wrong, so I asked her... and she tried to tell me but then froze. I kept asking and suddenly she stopped answering all together. I kept pressing her for a reply and suddenly, she screamed into my ears that our baby would die! Then she became all flustered and left just like that. Without any explanation at all._

_Now I can't sit still, I still feel like I did while I was in that waiting room: unsure and full of questions. I now know Shego is pregnant, but why will her baby die? This has awakened so many new issues. I don't understand what she said. Maybe she was in shock, I don't know anymore diary. I really don't. I don't know why, but I'm worried... not only for the child... for her too. This isn't anything like her or me; I hope she comes home soon._

**-Drew**

Drakken set aside his journal and sighed. _'My stomach feels like it's in knots.'_ He thought agitatedly. He held it for a moment trying to settle it but it was no use. _'Please come home with Shego. I need you here.'_

All of a sudden there was a sharp knock on the door. Drakken got to his feet and quickly rushed to the door. That knock had been a miracle. He pulled it open to see something that came to him as a relief and also a shock.

"Does this woman belong to you?" A man asked.

A man with a straw hat was carrying a limp Shego in his arms. Her face was tilted back so he couldn't see. The man appeared to be struggling with her as Drakken responded flabbergasted,

"Yes... I mean... _no_! I mean yes—she lives here but..." Drakken's voice gradually became numb.

In almost one motion the man seemed to gently let Shego to the floor. Drakken then noticed her tousled appearance. He dropped to his knees afraid to touch her.

"So I can leave here then?" The man butted in.

Drakken turned his head to look at the man and nodded. It took him a moment but he finally said, "Thank you for bringing her here."

The man blinked, "It's no problem at all. I was in the park with family and she seemed awful upset about something. We wanted to ask her what it was but she seemed really shook. Then suddenly... she just fainted."

Drakken groaned, "Yeah, well thanks. Do you want any money? I'm grateful that you brought her back here."

The man shook his head in refusal and backed out the door. Drakken benevolently thanked the man again as he left. Drakken focused back on her face. Her eye make-up had streamed down her cheeks and neck and her lip stick had been wiped away and smeared onto the back of her hand. Her hair was all out of place. Drakken couldn't believe it but Shego looked needy and almost... _vulnerable_.

_'At least you came home.'_ Drakken thought as he felt her forehead surprised that she had a very slight fever. A month ago he would have considered that negligible but now, _'I hope that passes.'_

Aside from her fever, she seemed alright. Her breathing was steady and Drakken estimated she would wake-up very soon.

But waking up on a cold tile-floor... would not be to her finest appeal.

So Drakken carefully scooped her into his arms and used the wall to steady himself in a standing position. It took only a second for him to realize,

_'Dear god, what does this woman weigh? I can barely hold her up! Maybe it's just muscle or am I hallucinating again? Shego can't gain weight so fast, that's silly, I'm so nervous right now.'_

Using all of his might (which wasn't much); Drakken laid her across a sofa and cradled her head to keep it elevated. He sensed she was still uncomfortable so he draped a blanket over her. All he could do at the moment was kill time in his thoughts,

_'The park? What on earth was she doing there?'_

_'...It's a lucky thing that guy found her though, that would have been the last place I would have thought to look...'_

_'Man... I hope she wakes up soon. Please wake-up Shego.'_

Another 'miracle' came. Shego gave a little grunt before reached up her hesitated hand to rub her eyes. When she managed ease her eye open she shut it right away.

"_**Shego! Shego!**_ You're awake!"

Shego didn't reply; she was in such depose she was ignoring her surroundings. Drakken noticed she was struggling to move, "Do you want anything? Painkillers maybe?" Drakken offered.

Shego weakly shook her head then tried to get up but quickly slumped backwards onto the sofa again literally collapsing into her boss. Drakken steadied her, "Don't move okay?" Shego nodded slightly as he got to his feet. He looked at her and noticed she was still awake, _'Good she'll be alright.'_

Drakken returned with a steaming washcloth and handed it to Shego; she took it and patted her face with it. She sighed evenly. After a moment of allowing it to relax her face she handed it to Drakken. She turned her head into her hands.

Drakken held it in his hand for a moment and asked, "Want anything?"

Shego struggled to speak, "—water... p-please."

"Alright just hold on a second." Drakken wandered into the kitchen while Shego relaxed on the sofa.

Shego rubbed at her temples and propped her head against her hands. _'Man, I really feel like shit. I hope that Drakken won't take this out of my paycheck. He'd better not.'_ She felt her stomach rumble and realized she had skipped breakfast and lunch. With a low groan she raised her trembling hands into her hair and ran her fingers through the mass.

_'I bet I look like hell right now. Drakken will never forgive me for this one. He's going to have a lot of questions,' _she sighed_, 'I hate questions.'_

"Here." Drakken's arm was extended holding a tray with a coffee mug on it filled with water. Grateful, she accepted it and allowed the coolness to dance with her parched throat. It spilled through her hungry body and seemed to contact her stomach instantly. After gasping for breath she finally looked to Drakken with aware eyes.

Drakken sighed then looked back to her and said, "Shego... have you only been gone for two hours? I swear it feels like it's been a thousand years."

Shego's eyes widened as he said this. She placed the coffee mug on floor and folded her hands uneasily. She looked very apologetic which came as a surprise to him. Drakken murmured in a low voice, "I was worried."

All of a sudden as if overcome by his intensity Shego burst into tears, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Drakken waited for her to flee, but she didn't. She just sat there sobbing.

* * *

(**Notes:** haha, I forgot people were still reading! Anyway more updates to come. Please leave your reviews! Please?) 


	7. Shego returns

Drakken was completely at a lost today. This was the first time he had ever seen Shego break down this bad before. Sure, she had lost her temper and thrown her share of tantrums. Heck he threw his own but normally he was the one who did the crying. Not this time. Shego sat on the sofa bawling for the second time that day. Drakken didn't know what to think.

"Shego…" he said gently placing his hand on her shoulder. He let his fingers lightly tap on her boney shoulders as if trying to soothe her. It didn't make much of a difference. Shego only cried harder and pulled away. He sighed and took a moment to think before speaking.

"Shego, I know well, that what you said about, the uh, baby is bugging you but forgive me please, I really still don't understand. I can help if I do. I really can." Drakken tried to sound enthusiastic while Shego was facing her darkest hour.

Shego sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve and then frowned. She tried to blink her tears back into her eyes again. It was no use. They kept coming. "O-okay," she stammered, "It's like this Drakken, Doctor entered the room and looked completely calm and I was anxious to hear his conclusion. He had reached it and very calmly told me I was officially pregnant with your child."

Drakken winced inside. Shego continued,

"Then he told me there was something important and urgent he must inform me on. Naturally I was still shaken from his verdict but I patiently opened my ears and nodded."

"Uh-huh." Drakken said wanting her to get to the point.

"Then he gave me some bad news."

"Well what was it?" Drakken said already knowing what she was going to say.

Shego looked back at him deep into his eyes and then managed to say the words she had been hesitating on. They came rather clearly and coldly, "The baby is going to die. No matter what. It will die."

Drakken felt a wave of exhaustion suddenly hit him but he still pressed it out of her. It was cruel to make her relive what she had but he really had to know.

"Shego…"

"Because the doctors did some examinations on my body and discovered it was, as they put it, 'unfit' to give birth."

"What?" Drakken was confused. Shego was the healthiest fittest person he had ever seen. She always was counting her carbs and never smoked or anything.

"They had seen the bruises, scars, internal damage that Kim Possible had done and the evidence that I had skipped meals and never had a balanced diet and said that my condition was too risky to give birth and there was a great chance of dying if I did. Both me and the baby could die! He said I should strongly consider an abortion."

Drakken instinctively took her hands. He understood now and now he didn't know quite what to say so he just repeated her name.

"Shego…"

Shego began to cry again, "And I just don't know what to do. I couldn't end this little life inside me. No way. I'm no murder… well… not of children, no way! I can't end it now! It's only just started. I can't ruin you either! But if I don't ruin it, I could ruin everything anyway." She crashed into Drakken and wailed as he slowly put his arms on her back and moved his hands in circles trying to comfort her. It would be no use though and he knew it. This was a trauma for her. He held her tighter.

"It's up to you. It is your decision. Do what you like and I won't stop you."

"But, I'm your employee. Could you imagine if you lost me? Not trying to be bigheaded but I'm the only fighter who has come close to defeating Kim. If I died… you could kiss world domination good-bye. Your dream would end with me." Shego stared at her feet as she said those words as she let them sink in. Her hands suddenly formed into little balls.

"But," She debated, "I couldn't murder my baby. I couldn't. I couldn't bury your son or daughter and continue life as if I didn't wonder what would happen if I had taken the chance! Drakken I just don't know what to do!"

Drakken squeezed her so tight that Shego could feel his heart beating. "You don't have to decide right now. Think it over and take as long as you like. I'm not going to persuade you either way but if you ever need to talk I'm here to assist you with that. This is going to be the hardest decision you'll have to make in your life and I'm assuring you that now so don't you dare choose until you're absolutely certain! It's the point of no return you can't fix it or go back so make sure you go with your heart."

Shego pulled out of the embrace and looked at him with hard eyes before cracking up, "That was the most cheesiest thing I ever heard you say in a long time."

Drakken chuckled, "See? Now you're smiling."

"Thanks." Shego said weakly wiping the tears from her eyes. She nodded a few times as if not sure what to say next. Finally she stood up from the sofa and faced Drakken.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap or something. I have a lot of thinking to do but I'm too tired to do it now. I'll see you tomorrow, I kind of want to stay in my own apartment tonight. Good-bye." And with that she swooped down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then walked out of the room dragging her feet tiredly. Drakken could still feel her lips pressed awkwardly on her cheek moments after Shego had left the room. He sighed and then picked up his journal again to write in an update:

Dear Journal,

_Shego returned to me, unconscious. Some old hick brought her back to me. I was just glad to have her back though. After getting her comfortable she finally woke up and told me what's going on. She told me that although she is officially pregnant with my child there is a large chance that she is not physically capable to give birth and could die trying. Her baby too. She was encouraged to think over having an abortion done. So as you can plainly guess, Shego is not Miss Sunshine as of now. She just left me as a matter-of-fact to return to her place for the night. She hardly ever goes back to her apartment because its really out of the way. But I guess she needs some time alone. I'm going to check on her tomorrow though if she doesn't come by to see me. She's going through a rough time and I've never seen her in such a mess. I don't think there will be any "evil scheming" for a while. That's all right. She's the only thing that matters right now. And the baby. I hope it's a boy. Anyway, I think I ought to get some rest myself. I'll close for the night._

**-Drew**

Drakken closed his journal and put it back on the end table and let his head sink into a feather pillow that Shego usually liked to rest with. She had probably forgotten it. He could see a few pieces of her hair were still on it. He breathed out loudly and soon dozed off into a dreamless slumber.


	8. The next day

Drakken was up and about the next day. He had kept himself awake with at least four cups of instant coffee. He was in his personal bathroom brushing furiously at his teeth when he heard the door open. He turned around.

"Er… Hello Dr. D." Shego said sheepishly.

Drakken stared at Shego in awe and then noticed toothpaste was dribbling down his lips. He turned around and quickly washed out his mouth with some water. He turned back to her. His face was somewhat pink.

"Shego," he said surprised, "I hadn't um, expected you so early."

Shego calmly glanced at her cell phone. "It's about one thirty in the afternoon."

Drakken was surprised that Shego looked so stable. She was talking as if nothing had happened yesterday. "Oh, okay. Well um, I actually don't have any schemes right now…" He trailed off.

Shego was flabbergasted. "You? No schemes?"

Drakken flushed even more. "No… do you want to just do something else?"

Shego shrugged. "Like what?"

"Lets go out," Drakken suggested. "My treat."

Shego couldn't turn down anything free so she smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Drakken then told her that he was going to change before he went anywhere. He was still wearing his blue fuzzy bathrobe and his hair was dripping wet. Shego sighed and then decided she would change too. She climbed the stairs into the room and changed into a pair of jeans and a yellow tube top. She ran a comb through her hair and slipped into a pair of plastic flip flops. She hurried down stairs where she saw Drakken wearing a black jacket and some brown dress pants. He tried to smile at her but struggled. Her stomach looked flat and tight against the skin hugging top. It was hard to believe in a few months it would be big and round.

Shego slipped her hands into her pockets. "So where are we going?"

Drakken grinned, "La Boheme Restaurant and then tonight's show. I think it's an opera."

Shego gasped. "La Boheme are you kidding? How can you afford that? I do your taxes!"

"My secret hoard." Drakken replied.

Shego shifted her feet uncomfortably. "I don't really feel like doing anything like that. Can we just get some pizza and maybe rent something from Blockbuster?"

He paused and said softly, "Yeah that would be great."

Truthfully he had offered the dinner to her to help her relax. He figured getting a break for a day would keep her stress level low. He liked her idea a lot better though. He would've never said it out loud but her suggestion had to be the cutest, most irresistible thing she had ever said.

"So…. Are you ready?" Shego asked when she had returned with her handbag.

"Yeah," Drakken said, "let's go!"

Drakken led Shego out of the secret lair to a taxi that was already waiting outside. Shego blinked and stared at him and only smiled. Drakken smiled and held the door open for her like a gentleman. Shego chuckled to herself. He could be so funny sometimes.

"Dr. D?"

"Yeah?"

"You get to pick the movie tonight."

"Yay!" He squealed gleefully.


	9. A movie nite

About an hour later Shego had curled up on the sofa and was munching on a slice of pizza topped with green peppers. Drakken had set a blanket on the floor for himself and was setting up the movie. Shego had been questioning the movie he chose from the moment he picked it off the shelf.

"A Walk to Remember? Could you have picked a lamer movie?"

"Well I was contemplating between that or the Hot Chick." Drakken chuckled.

"Aren't they both chick flicks?"

"I resent that name. Killigan and I really like these types of movies."

At this point Shego realized she could think of absolutely nothing to say to this. She happily poured herself a glass of soda and sipped on it instead. Considering the movie, she had to admit she wasn't having a bad time with Drakken. She gazed at the screen where the movies opened with a bunch of adolescents who were trying to hoodwink someone into plummeting into a shallow pit of water.

"Are you cold? Do you want a blanket or something? I can bring down extra pillows." Drakken offered.

"I think I'm fine. Do you want to join me on the sofa?"

Drakken was silent for a moment. "Sure that would be nice."

Shego scooted over and made room for Drakken, "This kind of reminds me of my old school." She remarked as she watched the cops go after the kids.

"Really?"

"Yes," Shego said, "Hazing, and all that drama. I think I was in a similar crowd."

"I was a dork." Drakken said softly.

"Yes, I know."

"High school… man… it was like the easiest point in life… the most enjoyable… and everyone seemed to screw it up somehow. You know?"

"Well I have a theory on that, see… everyone separates into cliques whether or not they want to or not… they're labeled. Even now that we're out of high school… those labels still exist. Back then… everyone was still trying to figure out who they were and all this pressure to fit into a certain category would make it harder to stay in check. Does that make sense?"

Shego shrugged, "I suppose so."

"So with all this peer pressure added to the factor people like Landon in the movie will tend to do what's easy at first instead of what's right."

Shego nodded. "I hope you don't hold this against me. But if I had one little shred of respect for Kimmie… it would be because she never fell into those traps. She fights for her beliefs and she's never bothered… even if she's all by herself believing it."

"Yeah… I think she's been like that her whole life. Able to move with the crowd but still sets herself apart from it." Drakken said in agreement.

"Dr. D?"

"Yes Shego?"

"Did Killigan recommend this movie to you?"


	10. Questions

Drakken glanced down at his lap. Shego had fallen asleep on him during the middle of the movie. He scooted aside and let her consume the entirety of the sofa. He quietly took his journal from the near end table and retired to his easy chair where he wrote in silence,

Journal,

_I've decided to give Shego a tiny little break until she's in a better mind set for that seems best at the moment. But should she be working at all? I realize she's pregnant – but she's in her earliest stages, and I'm sure I can moderate her working. But will Shego even want to work at all? Maybe I should give her some time off? No… that would seem like I was firing her. But wouldn't that be for her own good? No, it wouldn't be good for me or her. I just don't know. This is a bizarre situation really. Life and death, literally. I don't really know if Shego has a soft spot for children but if it's her own… and whatever she does is going to affect her for the rest of her life. I wish I didn't have to think about this right now._

_Today I purposely gave Shego a day off. It was the only noble thing to do really. We ordered pizza topped with green peppers (her favorite) and we watched one of my favorite movies, a walk to remember. Shego doesn't seem to share my interest. We talked for about ten minutes and now she's asleep on the couch beside me. I guess we really don't have anything in common, not even a taste in movies. Even if she did keep our child…and lived one moment to see it… would she be able to look at it without throwing up in her mouth? Would I be able to raise a child knowing it was partially hers? Would I want to raise it? Would she? If she keeps it, does it mean we should start living together or even get married? I just don't think I'm ready for this kind of commitment. It's too fast and too sudden._

_But why am I thinking of myself when I should be worrying about her?_

-**Drew**

"Drakken?"

He glanced up, "Shego."

She rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing?"

He slid his journal back onto the desk, "Nothing important. How are you?"

"Fine. Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked softly.

"…why would I?"

"Oh I don't know…"

There was a sudden lull where neither of them could look at each other. The main character Jaime had just died. Shego looked like she was taking the moment in hard.

"Why did she die?" She whispered.

Drakken couldn't answer. This was a bad choice for a movie. What was he thinking? Now Shego would be in a bad mood again. _'I knew we should have watched the Hot Chick.' _He thought. He reached for the remote and shut off the screen before she could hear anymore.

"Shego," he asked gently, "I have to know. A-are you… scared?"

Shego looked at him hard. Her green eyes were full of fury and her nostrils were flaring. Then she gazed at the television.

"I don't think there's anything to be afraid of." She said simply.

"Oh."

"It's kind of late Dr. D and I'm still tired. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. Thanks for the day off."

"Yeah, no problem."

As soon as she had left, Drakken banged his head against the wall. _'How could you be so stupid?'_ He thought. _'Did you see her face? You practically mocked her with that movie! What were you thinking? Now she's angry, or worse… she hates you! But what do you care? You've never cared about Shego, she's just an assistant, just a lackey, she's less important to you than your godforsaken henchman! You are nothing to her so her feelings should mean nothing to you! So what if this is your child too? It's her life, let her do what she pleases. Her friends will help her, her brothers will help her. Just pretend nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong. It's her problem… Kim Possible is your problem. Taking over the world is what you need to be concerned with, not your assistant. Stop acting stupid! Stop caring! A villain doesn't care; a real villain likes suffering and laughs at it. Just laugh at it.' _

He couldn't laugh at it. He couldn't even smile. No matter how he might try to forget, he'd still see Shego's face in the back of his mind. Shego… the one person who had never been a concern before. He couldn't grasp it. This shouldn't matter to him. It wouldn't have mattered to Dementor. It wouldn't have mattered if Amy was pregnant instead. But yet it mattered somehow. What on earth was wrong with him?

"I can't… I can't get her out of my head."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes:** Back! For a few updates! Enjoy them! Plz send reviews!


	11. The Truth

Shego opened her apartment door. It was always unlocked and collapsed onto her futon bed. She stared at the ceiling for a moment and tried to catch her breath. She had run all the way home so no one could see her.

'_What's wrong with you Drakken? Couldn't you have picked a happy movie like My little puppy two or something gay like you usually pick?' _She sucked in air into her lungs. Her breathing was staggered as she exhaled. She knew what was coming. More tears. They rushed from her eyes like a leak in a dam. She tried to wipe them away with her hand but more came faster.

"Stupid idiot!"

"Stupid idiot!"

"Stupid idiot!"

Shego buried her face into her pillow and soaked it with her falling tears. She started to scream into it. _'I fucking hate you Drakken! Why would you do something like that? Are you TRYING to make me upset? It's working! All I'm trying to do is forget about this whole mess. I can cross this bridge when it comes. I've got nine months to figure this out! Don't make me think about it this early! Who am I kidding? I'm too young to be thinking about this period! And Drakken… why on earth Drakken, of all the disgusting slobs that could have been the father? Drakken is my boss! My old, slimy, pompous, ignorant, annoying, and disgusting boss! The man could be my father… almost… this is so wrong! I can't stand it. It's like contemplating my own suicide! Why can't there be a noble choice?'_

She sat up and shot a green blast at the wall and shivered. She wiped her furious tears again.

"I'm scared. Of course I'm scared. I'm more scared than I've ever been of anything in my whole entire life. That's the truth. Why couldn't I say that? Because I'd never admit it to you that's why Drakken."

"I'm supposed to be the mature one." She muttered to herself.


	12. The Newest Plot

Shego strolled into work ten minutes late the next day with her lengthy black mane tied in a ponytail. Her face was free of make-up and her jumpsuit looked wrinkled. Drakken didn't say a word as Shego sat down cross-legged on the floor; he would overlook the tardiness for now.

It was foggy outside today which made the murky lab seem even more miserable. But Drakken was determined not to lessen Shego's spirits any further. He hurried to his workbench where he began to scribble on a pad of paper like a madman. As he wrote, he attempted to converse with the girl.

"Good Morning Shego."

"Morning." She sounded quizzical by his friendly nature.

He gulped. "How's it going?"

She was silent for a moment as if trying to search for the right word, "…marvelously." She finally answered her voice with a rather sardonic ring.

"Glad to hear it," Drakken muttered his eyes not lifting from the paper, "anyway, today I'm going to finish up my latest plot and then we'll play around a bit with the henchman."

Shego folded her hands nicely in her lap. "That sounds fine."

"You can go make some coffee or do whatever you like. I won't be finished for about ten minutes. I left the newspaper on the coffee table if you'd like to read that." Drakken explained.

"Oh… okay. Thanks." For some reason she felt strange when she said 'thank you'.

Shego exited the lab and entered the kitchen where she found one of her subordinates making pancakes. It was one of Drakken's heavier henchmen but Shego didn't know his name. He looked up at her and his eyes became curiously glassy.

"S-Shego!" He stammered.

"I like your enthusiasm. Just here to make myself some tea. Don't -"

Before she could finish her sentence the henchman was already wobbling away. She frowned and muttered, "Well at least he won't bother me."

As soon as Drakken could clearly see that Shego was no where in sight he pulled his journal out from underneath his workbench. He would have to make this entry quick.

_Dear Journal,_

_Shego was late this morning and that rarely happens. I didn't say anything of course; she must've had a good reason after all. She also looked a little dispersed this morning so I've hinted for her to go ahead and make herself some breakfast or whatever. I'm a little bit more concerned about her today. I'll give you an update later._

_-Drew_

He closed the journal and picked up his pad of paper admiring the plan he had created the previous night. It was a decent plan that could work even if Shego was pregnant. He had spent all night thinking it up and he had concluded that there was an 85 chance of them succeeding which meant the odds were on their side. Still it was hard to predict these things because as their plans failed Kim Possible became stronger. And with Shego "handicapped" it was hard to estimate how useful she would really be. _'She's not far along at all, I mean… the baby is just a whole bunch of cells but do I really want her harming her body even more?' _ He sighed. _'There I go again. Caring about her. Stop it now. This has really nothing to do with you.'_

"Hey boss."

Drakken nearly fell off his chair. He looked behind him and yelped, "Shego! Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me?"

"Maybe I should stomp around like you do." Shego suggested and she slowly slipped into a velvet red arm chair. There was a steaming mug of coffee in her hand.

Drakken grumbled, "Alright Shego… are you ready to hear my newest plan?"

"No, but I know it's coming anyway."

"Okay then, listen up." Drakken rose from the place he was sitting. His eyes were gleaming with the same eagerness they had every day they plotted away in the lab; Shego tediously picked at her fingernails. As he was striding around the room he spoke in a loud booming voice, "Now Shego, this plan is quite simple. You are going to go kidnap three well recognized figures in regular society. We are going to hold them hostage in our back room."

Shego stared at him. "That back room that we never use?"

"Precisely. The _storage closet_ as I like to call it. They will be bound and gagged and protected by a laser force field. We MUST make sure they are seen and not heard. At the same time we will bring out clones of these three hostages and put the brain chip on them… and…"

Shego interrupted, "That stupid chip you used to control me?"

Drakken gulped, "Yes and… well… we'll give them weapons and give them the command to kill themselves. The only way Kim will be able to stop them from blowing their brains out is if she surrenders to us as prisoner."

"Won't Kim know you've got the nano-chip on them?"

"No we're going to play it off as we've brainwashed them and they don't know what they're doing. Kim won't be able to watch these people die so she'll surrender. As soon as she does we will kill her and then clone her."

Shego nodded, "Kay."

"And then we will put the nano-chip on the Kim clone and release her with the hostages. Then… with the real Kim dead and a fake Kim imposter in the world we will finally be able to take action and ultimately take over the world."

Shego frowned, "It doesn't sound as simple as you said it would be."

"Oh but it is. All you have to do is the kidnapping!"

"Ok-ay but who should I kidnap?" Shego asked in confusion.

"This part requires some creativity. You can kidnap whoever you like. Just make sure it's someone who Kim will care enough about to come after. Make sure they're influential. You should know Kim well enough to figure out who would be important to her."

"I guess so."

"Good, we'll put this plan in action tomorrow. For now let's go play with the henchman!"

Shego grinned, "Play with the henchman?"

"Yeah it's a fun new tactic I've created to get them in shape." Drakken explained.

"Oh and what's the tactic?"

"You're going to start zapping them and they will run away from you. And we'll keep them running for hours!"

Shego smirked. "You've really just had a stroke of brilliance Dr. D. Let's go. This could be fun!" She sprung to her feet and started for the door with her ponytail swaying behind her.

"Right behind you." Drakken chuckled. He gazed at her half-empty mug. _'She really should be getting more to eat. It's not good for her to be skipping meals like this. I'll make her lunch today to make sure that she eats.'_ He decided.


End file.
